


Scavengers and Cages

by 3rokenshadows



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rokenshadows/pseuds/3rokenshadows
Summary: A group of Hope's Peak students are captured, and then shoved into a student specific string of horrors before they can escape, And when they do how will they fair? Who captured them? Why? And what are these terrifying creatures that keep showing up?
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Scavengers and Cages

It was mid morning, and many people were cooped up in the dorms of Hope’s Peak Academy. They were itching to get out, so, as It was a weekend, only a few of the kids attending this prestigious school were actually in their dorms or moseying through the hallways. 

A shadow lurked nearby, a grin on their face and a plan in their head as they looked around, hoping no one could see them. They knew not of the lesser amount of students, as it seemed as though they didn’t care.

The shadow’s smirk widened as they tossed a small bomb-like shape from hand to hand. A gas mask slid over their face and then they threw the object to the ground. A cloud rose from it, with just as much hidden malice as the slowly crawling storm clouds that would soon engulf the minds of everyone nearby. The shadow stayed hidden, watching as their homemade nightmare got caught in the air, slyly slid beneath the doors of the dorms and graciously shut down the brains of those who caught a whiff.

They watched as their creation took out a tall student, wearing mostly a purplish color, with spiked purple hair. His slippers lived up to their name as he collapsed forward on to a young boy and girl. The boy was in all black, his hair was almost blueish and a single strand swooped up from the top, and he collapsed under the weight of the other student, falling to the same fate as his friend. The girl had long brown pigtails adorned with red scrunchies, she wore a red school uniform and thigh highs, unlike her companions she didn’t fall instantly, but seemed confused as she failed to fully stop the first students decent, then soon fell as well.

As the second boy had began to fall, another student came out of seemingly nowhere, He wore what almost looked like a straight jacket and had swoopy dark purple hair with lighter tips, he immediately approached the boy in black, then after seeing the girl collapse, he paused, put his checkered neck piece over his mouth and nose, then continued to the group.

The shadow almost snickered at this. He had to admit the boy must be somewhat clever but he didn’t know the mist, it would squeeze into every small hole and eventually, as he predicted, the third boy joined the previous students. 

Two girls now stood at the end of the hall. One had red hair and wore a hat resembling a witch’s hat, she simply responded to the mound of the four collapsed students with a panicked sounding “Nyeh?!”  
The other girl wore light blue and had a big green ribbon on the back of her head, she was about to say something when suddenly the smaller girl collapsed. She caught her, and an even more panicked cry of “Himiko!?” sounded with the sound of two more collapsing from outside. “Huh?” she turned and looked wildly around, just now starting to stumble, then collapse.

Three minutes passed, then the shadow moved the gas mask of their face, as the evil of the object had dispersed into the air. He pulled out another device and walked around, separating the people on top of each other and scrolling through lists on the device. 

Chabashira Tenko  
SHSL AIKIDO MASTER  
Strengths- Mental fortitude, Physical prowess.  
Weaknesses- Wants to protect other females.  
Notes- Dislikes men  
OBTAINED

Fujisaki Chihiro  
SHSL PROGRAMMER  
Strengths- intelligent, wants to help  
Weaknesses- physically and emotionally weak  
Notes- none  
OBTAINED

Harukawa Maki  
SHSL ASSASSIN  
Strengths- physically apt, shows little emotion  
Weaknesses- Can be hot headed, rude  
Notes- pretends she is the shsl child caretaker  
OBTAINED

Kirigiri Kyouko  
SHSL DETECTIVE  
Strengths- Intelligent, bold, confident  
Weaknesses- doesn’t trust most others, loner  
Notes- headmaster’s daughter  
OBTAINED

Mamota Kaito  
SHSL ASTRONAUT  
Strengths- outgoing, caring  
Weaknesses- Hot headed, dumb  
Notes- cares way to much about his “Sidekicks”  
OBTAINED

Mioda Ibuki  
SHSL MUSICIAN  
Strengths- energetic, positive  
Weaknesses- dumb  
Notes- none  
OBTAINED

Naegi Makoto  
SHSL LUCKY STUDENT  
Strengths- positive, hopeful  
Weaknesses- dumb, trustful  
Notes- none  
OBTAINED

Nanami Chiaki  
SHSL GAMER  
Strengths- smart, kind  
Weaknesses- tired  
Notes- none  
OBTAINED

Ouma Kokichi  
SHSL SUPREME LEADER  
Strengths- sly, clever  
Weaknesses- untrustworthy  
Notes- loves to lie  
OBTAINED

Saihara Shuichi  
SHSL DETECTIVE  
Strengths- smart  
Weaknesses- anti-social  
Notes- none  
OBTAINED

Tsumiki Mikan  
SHSL NURSE  
Strengths- kind, knows medicine  
Weaknesses- panicked, shy, anti-social  
Notes- none  
OBTAINED

Yumeno Himiko  
SHSL MAGICIAN  
Strengths- cute, kind  
Weaknesses- tired  
Notes- claims her magic is real  
OBTAINED

As they marked the redhead on his list they sighed. “Only twelve. I’ll get more later.” The shadow held up what appeared to be a phone of some sort,  
“I need the transport for twelve students.”  
“Have you marked them?” answered a feminine voice.  
“Yes, they’re marked down.” A long pause as the person on the other end presumably checked who was caught.  
“So you need transportation for these twelve huh?”  
“Yep, and their containment units when they get there?”  
“That’s none of your concern. Everything is going smoothly, back off until further notice, we’ll send transport as soon as possible”  
“Yes ma'am”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Ok my first fanfic on AO3! Honestly nervous about the response this may get, but i'm open to criticism, and i'll continue as long as I can make even a single person happy. I've barely gotten into the meat of this story, and am honestly excited to continue!


End file.
